omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Grinch (Composite)
Character Synopsis The Grinch is the titular protagonist from the book and television special, How the Grinch Abducted Christmas!. He is the resident grouch of Whoville, living high above the Whos on Mount Crumpit with his dog Max—and usually watching them. The Grinch is a Who-hater (except for the ending of the special, where he changes character completely). The Grinch appeared in Seussical the Musical portrayed by Patrick Page. In 2000, Jim Carrey portrayed the Grinch in Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas. In the 2018's CGI animated movie The Grinch, the Grinch was potrayed by Benedict Cumberbatch. He once hated Christmas and his heart used to be two sizes too small. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-C, 9-B to 9-A with equipment Verse: Dr. Seuss Name: The Grinch Gender: Male Age: 53, likely older Classification: Unknown Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Stealth Mastery, limited Toon Force, Body Control (Can squeeze to fit down chimneys, spin his head all the way around, and send his eyebrows to attack enemies.), Size Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, Resistance to Freezing temperatures (Lives around ice and snow without any effects.), and possibly Pain (Twisted his head all the way around with no pain), Telepathy (In Halloween is Grinch Night, he reads Max’s mind. In The Grinch grinches The Cat in the Hat he has conversations with the Cat in The Cat’s head) and Dream Manipulation (Shown stealing items from children’s dreams), Fear Manipulation and Pocket Reality Manipulation via the Paraphernalia Wagon, Smoke Manipulation with car, Sound Manipulation via Acoustical Anti Audio Bleeper (A.K.A. the Vacuu Sound Sweeper), Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, and Duplication (Of others) via the Dark House, Illusion Creation, limited Perception Manipulation and Reality Warping via the Dark House and the Paraphernalia Wagon, limited Resistance to Cold Temperatures, Magnetism Manipulation, Can fire nets and other traps, Flight, and Weapon Mastery (of/with the Candy Cane), Vehicular Mastery, Flight (Rocket Powered Sleigh), Resistance to Freezing temperatures (Lives around ice and snow without any effects) and High temperatures (Uses extreme hot objects for food), and Pain (Can eat glass and suffer extreme pain situations with not really shows of it)), Fire Manipulation via Flamethrower, Adhesivity (Grinch has the ability to adhere himself to walls), Healing (Self recovery at regular intervals), Can reveal Invisible objects with Burps, Summoning (Max The Dog), Limited Resistance to Electricity and Fire Manipulation, limited Toon Force, expert jumper, Enemy movement restriction, Aquatic equipment. Destructive Ability: Street Level (Compares to the Cat in the Hat), Wall Level to Small Building Level with equipment (Stronger than before, can destroy small building size obstacles ). Some equipment and abilities can bypass conventional durability. Speed: Peak Human, Superhuman with equipment (Car goes this fast) Lifting Ability: Class 5 (Able to lift his sleigh with all the presents, Christmas trees, and all the holiday paraphernalia of Whoville) Striking Ability: Street Class physically, Wall Level to Small Building Level with equipment Durability: Wall Level physically (Took this), Higher with equipment (Survived a mine explosion strong enough to send him flying over the sky) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with equipment Intelligence: Invents his own advanced tech with just trash, skilled liar and manipulator, He's also a skilled architect, having built his sleigh and many of the contraptions within his cave himself. Outwitted the Cat in the Hat. Weaknesses: Some equipment requires prep time to use, memories of his past can haunt him, signs of affection, hearing of his mother can make him tear up. Notable Feats: Feats Other Attributes List of Equipment: Paraphernalia Wagon, binoculars, Vacuum Sound Sweeper, etc. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Stealth Masters Category:Toonforcers Category:Size Users Category:Telepaths Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Fear Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Illusionist Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Weapons Master Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Cartoons